


Midnighter & Cityscape

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [6]
Category: Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Midnighter stands on a rooftop.Drawn for the Osmosis Exchange!
Relationships: Apollo & Midnighter
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Not Quite Osmosis





	Midnighter & Cityscape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/gifts).

> This was banished to the subcollection because I have read enough comics about Midnighter to know what Apollo looks like, vaguely, and put him in the background. Thank you for the description!

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Big, muscled leather daddy, wears a trench coat + a cowl like Batman's but without the bat ears, always depicted in a fighting stance due to his perpetual readiness to beat the shit out of people. Like 6'4" or something stupid like that.

(Then, in a new submission:)

> Can I just add to my previous description that Midnighter has been canonically described as a "scary gay Batman." If that helps.

**Author's Note:**

> The little heart might take away from his scariness but I felt like he needed it?


End file.
